Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 25 (Animals)
Animals is the twenty-fifth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *KELLIE pretends to be a frog from Jamaica. *CHARLI the snake hides from Kellie the frog but the music starts playing and she moves to the rhythm. *Jup Jup hides KATHLEEN's kanga from Kenya and she makes a new one by painting ostrich footprints on a sheet. *CHARLI pretends to be a cow. *TIM invites cats from around the world to make meowsic together. *CHARLI sings about two different cats. *NATHAN finds clothes to dress up like different animals. *CHARLI pretends to be a fox. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a baby rhino (Tim) that can't balance, his mother (Kellie) tries to make him feel better, until a tick bird (Kathleen) asks him to keep her egg while she builds a nest and he looks after the egg and a baby tick bird (Nathan) is born. Gallery Kellie S4 E25.png Charli S4 E25 1.png Kathleen S4 E25.png Charli S4 E25 2.png Tim S4 E25.png Charli S4 E25 3.png Nathan S4 E25.png Charli S4 E25 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E25.png Trivia *Jamaica is an island country situated in the Caribbean Sea, consisting of the third-largest island of the Greater Antilles. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jamaica *The kanga, is a colourful garment similar to kitenge, worn by women and occasionally by men throughout the African Great Lakes region. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kanga_(African_garment) *Kenya, officially the Republic of Kenya, is a country in Africa and a founding member of the East African Community. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenya *Tim's cats are from Spain, Greece and Australia. *The windmill shown in second Charli's segment is later shown in I'm Feeling Fine. *Antarctica is Earth's southernmost continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antarctica *South Africa, officially the Republic of South Africa, is the southernmost country in Africa. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Africa *India, officially the Republic of India, is a country in South Asia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/India Songlets ;Word play On the island of Jamaica In the blue Caribbean Sea ... frog called Angelina I'm a gorgeous ... of green Jump in to the reggae music Hop in to the reggae beat Jump in to the reggae music With my green and froggy feet. On the island of Jamaica In the blue Caribbean Sea They play the funky reggae music It sounds so good to me Jump in to the reggae music Jump in to the reggae beat Jump in to the reggae music With my green and froggy feet. Hop in to the reggae music Jump in to the reggae beat Jump in to the reggae music With my green and froggy feet. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns African music, let's go jungle African music, boom, boom, boom African music, let's go jungle African music... African footprints, let's go kanga African footprints, paint, paint, paint African footprints, let's go kanga African footprints, paint, paint, paint. ;Body move #02 It may seem like cows sleep and stand around Nibbling the daisies from the ground But don't think that cows never do a thing 'Cause when we get together we love to sing Yodel-o oh lay ee yahoo yahee Yodel-o ho lay hee moo Yodel-o oh lay ee yahoo yahee Yodel-o ho lay hee moo. It may seem like cows sleep and stand around Nibbling the daisies from the ground But don't think that cows never do a thing 'Cause when we get together we love to sing Yodel-o oh lay ee yahoo yahee Yodel-o ho lay hee moo Yodel-o oh lay ee yahoo yahee Yodel-o ho lay hee moo. ;Making music Meow, meow, I'm making meowsic, making the sound of meowsic Come on, cats, we can sing a song, we can sing a song about meowsic. Meow, meow, I'm making meowsic, making the sound of meowsic Come on, cats, we can sing a song, we can sing a song about meowsic. Meow, meow, I'm making meowsic, making the sound of meowsic Come on, cats, we can sing a song, we can sing a song about meowsic. ;Body move #03 Smart and silent, slinky and sleek With a kinky tail, not ... Energetic and playful, mischievous too Siamese cat, we love you. Big and fluffy, silky soft fur Luscious and plump, ... purr Friendly and quiet, cuddly too Persian cat, we love you. ;Shapes in space Animals around the world ... their special place Penguins from Antarctica, an icy cold wide place So do the penguin move, do the penguin groove Do the penguin waddle with me, do the penguin, do the penguin Do the penguin waddle with me, do the penguin waddle. Animals around the world ... their special place Lions from South Africa, a dry hot grassy place So do the lion move, do the lion groove Do the lion growl with me, do the lion, do the lion Do the lion prowl with me, do the lion prowl. ;Body move #04 Foxy fox licking her ..., hey, everybody, wanna few tips Cunning and clever and smart you be, if you come along and be like me Quietly moving quick and ..., lightly running all around Stealthy, craftily, fast and wily, a foxy fox creeping slyly. ;Sharing stories My name's Richard, I'm a baby rhino, in everywhere I try to go I keep falling 'cause of this thing on my head I wish that I'd been born a giraffe instead. My/His name's Richard, he's a baby rhino, just watch him go He's not falling down, now just makes us smile 'Cause now he's a baby rhino that moves with style. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about frogs Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about reggae music Category:Ep about Jamaica Category:Ep about snakes Category:Ep about hide & seek Category:Ep about decoration Category:Ep about Kenya Category:Ep about kangas Category:Ep about Africa Category:Ep about handprints & footprints Category:Ep about ostriches Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about cows Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about Spain Category:Ep about Greece Category:Ep about Australia Category:Ep about descriptions Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about penguins Category:Ep about Antarctica Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about monkeys Category:Ep about India Category:Ep about foxes Category:Ep about rhinoceroses Category:Ep about babies Category:Ep about balancing Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about eggs Category:Ep about tick birds & oxpeckers